


Chrysanthemum Terrace

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: F/F, F/M, HanChul - Freeform, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, amtoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nations sick of war try to end things once and for all -- but what else will get caught in the cross-hairs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hello everyone! Yes, I am in fact still alive. Because of things happening in my life I was forced to neglect fic writing for a while. But we're back, baby. Woo!  
> Also, I would like to formally apologize in advanced to anyone who speak Chinese who is reading this fic =/////= because you're probably going to die from secondhand embarrassment of my awful Chinese in this. Please tell me what I can change!! I'm still a white belt in Chinese orz  
> Well, enjoy~

Heechul swallowed hard, every fiber of his being on high alert. This was a situation that he probably wouldn’t be able to get himself out of. Alive, anyway. And he’d been in many a predicament, but this, this topped them all.

There he was, behind enemy lines, with nothing but his spear and his trembling courage. The village sent him out believing he would never get this far, couldn’t possibly reach past the Han border, but here he was, most definitely caught.

He wasn’t quite sure where he was. After sneaking past the border he immediately tried to find a hiding place, for then he was completely exposed. It didn’t occur to him that he could’ve walked right into the gathering place of an unknown number of enemy soldiers.

Footsteps. Yes, this was it, he was done for, now. Whichever soldier entered would surely kill him right on the spot and hang his hyde as a trophy. He shuddered and almost dropped his spear as the figure of the soldier entered his vision.

Heechul had never seen one of the Han soldiers this closely, only stole glances as he snuck about. The soldier looked at him with a start, obviously not expecting a person to be in the room. His eyes narrowed as he realized that Heechul wasn’t one of his own.

“你是谁？” the soldier asked skeptically, in the language that made Heechul shudder, a language made to strike fear in the hearts of his people. Chinese.

Heechul tried to stand up as straight as he could and tried to control the shaking of his hands on his weapon, but it was proving extremely difficult. This man was just how the Hans were described to him; tall, as this man was distinctly taller than Heechul himself, with distinct facial features, although this man was oddly unique looking. But the main question on Heechul’s mind was if he was going to kill him quickly, or make him suffer.

The soldier examined him, looking at him almost curiously. It seemed as though he hadn’t seen a Goguryeo either, much like Heechul had never seen a Han. He held his breath as the soldier came closer, a little too close for his own comfort, staring intently at his face, his neck, his chest, as if sizing him up. This was by far the scariest situation Heechul had ever been in.

Heechul screwed his eyes shut in a bracing motion as the man went behind him. A touch to his shoulder made him flinch, preparing for pain but instead, feeling the shoulder of his top being pushed to the side. His skin crawled, opening his eyes in confusion, but then he remembered why. The tattoo on his shoulder blade.

“高句麗,” the soldier muttered, and Heechul knew this word, knew this was what the Hans called the people of his own village. Hearing it in Chinese made him shiver.

The hand pushed his sleeve back up with surprising gentleness, and Heechul could breathe again. The man was in front of him now, staring at him in a way that didn’t seem at all threatening.

“Are you going to kill me?” Heechul wondered aloud, just over a whisper. The man cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Kill,” Heechul said slowly, making a slicing motion over his neck, and then pointing to the man. “You kill me?”

The soldier made a noise of understanding, and shook his head quickly. “没有.”

Now Heechul was not only scared out of his wits, but confused as well. Any Han would jump at the opportunity to skin a Goguryeo, or at least, that’s what he was taught. Then what was this man to do with him? Send him home free with a slap on the wrists? Keep him as a slave? He really hoped it was the first one.

Instead, the man held out his hand. Heechul raised an eyebrow. The man put his hand out again in response. Heechul hesitantly presented him with his wrist, and he took it with a firm hold.

“跟我来。好吗？” Heechul didn’t know what else to do but nod.

He was led down a corridor, and as they went further down he could hear more voices. The realization then dawned on him that he was being shared. The man wanted to let his group all take part in killing their captive. “No, no,” Heechul said quickly, trying to back up, but the hold on his wrist was too tight.

“冷静下来,” the man said slowly and quietly. Heechul’s breathing only took quicker pace. This was it, this was how he would die. He’d be torn apart limb from limb, crying in agony only to have his killers laugh at him. This would be his fate. “哎!” he said, a little more forcefully, putting a finger to his own lips. Heechul swallowed his fear, but he knew the man could feel his arm shaking.

Finally he unlocked his knees and followed the man once more, and soon, they were out of the corridor and amongst more Hans than Heechul had ever seen in his life.

The minute Heechul stepped out, all movement ceased. Drinks were put down, hands quickly moved to weapons, ready to be pulled at the first sight of danger. This was obviously a camp full of soldiers.

“什么？” said a stoic looking man in the corner, his pointed spear already in position and ready. “高句麗?”

“高句麗,” his captor confirmed. He went on to say more things to his company, leaving Heechul to only wonder what was going on. He felt eyes on him all over the room, much like when he first met his captor. The Hans in front of him all had similar physical build, and some were even taller than his captor. Heechul felt dwarfed surrounded by them, even though he always thought his own height was nothing to scoff at. Despite the men’s bodies looking the same for the most part, he was surprised to see that their faces were all quite different, more than he had imagined. He also noticed that compared to the other men, his captor was quite unique looking.

Soon the speaking ceased, and there was a small tug at Heechul’s wrist to get his attention. His captor nodded once and Heechul followed him as they left the room, eyes still on him every second.

After a short walk, they reached another room, a small, tidy bedroom, by the look of it.

“你会睡在这里。” The man pointed to the bed, and then to Heechul, then to himself.

Oh no. He was not sharing a bed with a man that he thought was going to murder him just over twenty minutes ago. Heechul shook his head fervently and pointed to the floor.

“你确定吗？” he asked, and Heechul nodded and sat down on the hard floor.

“Yes, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Heechul said. “Sorry.”

The man nodded in understanding and took one pillow and a quilt from the bed, and placed it on the floor next to him. Heechul took it slowly, but thankfully.

As the man blew out the single candle on the small table next to the bed, he heard a simple, “晚安。”

\--

Han Geng woke up and was almost surprised to remember he had let the stranger in his room, but as he recalled the events of the night before, he was able to relax.

The man looked cold and uncomfortable laying on the floor. He felt bad, but he did offer the bed. He was still asleep, his hair messy and pushed at different angles, his unconscious face looking far more calm then he remembered last time he looked at him. He looked so scared last night, he could only imagine how the stranger felt, finding himself in the midst of a whole other people who didn’t speak his language, not knowing if he would live or die. Hopefully by now the stranger realized that he would live, and would no longer have a need to be afraid.

How Han Geng was going to successfully hide the man and keep him safe, well, he didn’t know. But he just didn’t have the heart to kill him. He was trained almost all his life to kill a Goguryeo if he saw one, but actually seeing the man… he looked so scared and delicate, and Han Geng wouldn't have had a human heart if he were able to slit his throat.

Wu Chun said that the stranger could stay if he gave them information on the opposing side, but would this man really betray his whole race just so he could live? This was going to be really difficult. He’d have to keep an eye on him at all times, or else one of the other men would snatch him and kill him for their own satisfaction.

And this man… to be honest, he was a thing of beauty. He’d been told that the Goguryeos were smaller, looked softer, but had short tempers and an undeniable will to finish the job, to kill before they were killed themselves. This man had such soft features on his face that Han Geng had to fight the urge to touch him, to trace the dips and lines of his visage. But the easiness of his face didn’t go all the way through him, because he had long, bony limbs and he looked sharp, like he could cut diamonds. Prominent collar bones showed through the displacement of the neckline on his top, and lengthy slender fingers kept the quilt pulled around his torso.

He didn’t even know his name.

The man began to stir, so Han Geng quickly looked away and changed his clothes at lightening speed. After being clothed, he kneeled down on the floor next to the stranger.

“Hey,” he whispered, pushing his shoulder a bit. “Hey, it’s morning.”

His eyes began to flutter open. “뭐?” he asked, voice still laced with sleep.

“Morning,” Han Geng repeated, standing up. He pointed to the extra pair of clothes laying on the bed, and the stranger made a noise of acknowledgment. “I will be outside the door waiting,” he said, and he left him to get dressed.

After a few moment of sitting cross legged outside the door, the man emerged in fresh dress and looked somewhat awake. He stared at Han Geng expectantly.

“Food?” Han Geng asked, mimicking eating.

“아... 그래, 배고파,” he said meekly. It was interesting, he was acting even more quiet than the night before, which was odd to Han Geng, because shouldn’t he be happy to be alive? Shouldn’t that give him a small sense of comfort? Perhaps he didn’t care to deal with the language barrier, and Han Geng could understand that. He nodded and walked the stranger to the room where they stored the food.

As they were eating their small breakfast, Han Geng decided to ask the question that had been on the back of his tongue. He put his chopsticks down and motioned to himself. “Han Geng.” He pointed to the man. “You?”

“이름이 뭐에요?” he asked. “Han Geng?” He stumbled over the foreign syllables.

“Yes, Han Geng,” he said, smiling. He pointed back at the stranger. “You?”

“Kim Heechul,” he said clearly. “Heechul.”

The name was interesting. He hadn’t heard many of the Goguryeo names before, only the names of the main leaders of the group, but this name was different from the ones he had heard. He liked it.

The way Heechul said his name was funny, and it made him want to hear him speak Chinese.

Soon they had finished their meal, and Han Geng had an important person that Heechul needed to meet.

\--

Now that Heechul knew his captor’s name, it was starting to become a bit too personal. At least for now he knew he was safe, so the fear of death was put to rest, but he was still a captive. He was still at the mercy of these people.

Han Geng was not what he had expected; he actually seemed quite kind, not the emotionless killing machine he was sure he would encounter. He realized he was very lucky to have had Han Geng find him than another Han.

But why was this man treating him so well? Possibly Heechul could be an asset to them, a double agent of sorts, and they needed to keep him willing to perform those tasks for them. Would he even be able to do what they asked of him? If he didn’t, he could only imagine the consequences.

Heechul didn’t know where he was being taken, but his questions were soon answered when they entered a room with paintings and scrolls lining the walls, and a man sitting cross legged on the table, eyes closed in concentration. He looked completely in peace, and Heechul almost felt bad that they would be disturbing him.

“你好,” Han Geng greeted, and the man greeted back without opening his eyes.

“你需要什么？” the man asked.

Heechul figured that Han Geng was telling the story of how they found him, because he kept pointing towards him, and he heard his name and village name a few times. After the anecdote, the man finally opened his eyes and looked at Heechul.

“You’re a lucky man, you know,” he said in Heechul’s native tongue, to his immense surprise. “It’s amazing that you’re alive.” He got down from his table and approached Heechul, still in awe. “I am Zhou Mi, and you must be the Goguryeo the whole village is abuzz about, Kim Heechul.”

“Yes,” Heechul said, relieved that he could speak his own language again with people being able to understand. “How do you know Korean?”

“You could say i’m a traveler of sorts,” said Zhou Mi. “I’ve seen where you’re from, and I know your people. I’ve been especially interested in your kind.”

“Remarkable,” Heechul could only mutter.

“But alas, i’m not here to exchange stories of travel with you,” he said. “I’m here to act as translator between you and Han Geng here.” He pointed to said man, who looked utterly engrossed in listening to the different language being spoken in front of him. “我将开始。” He looked at Han Geng expectantly.

Han Geng spoke, and Zhou Mi immediately got to work. “He says that he is not here to hurt you, he promises. He is not your captor, but more of a… protector,” he said. “The other men think you can be of use. It’s believed that you can give the Hans valuable information about your own people. You can stay here safely if you comply.”

“What sort of information?” Heechul asked, and Zhou Mi asked Han Geng in Chinese.

“He says battle strategy, mostly,” he said. “And what your people think of coming to an agreement.”

“A truce?”

“That’s what i’m led to believe.”

Han Geng spoke again, and Zhou Mi laughed a little. “He says he’ll try his best to make your experience here pleasant.”

“Tell him that… i’m very thankful,” Heechul said, and Zhou Mi did. “And may I ask… when am I allowed home?”

Zhou Mi asked, and Han Geng frowned. “He says he doesn’t know, and that he’s sorry.”

“Ah,” Heechul sighed.

“Well, that’s all I’ve to say for today,” Zhou Mi said. “You’re welcome to come back if you have any questions, which i’m sure you have many.” He climbed back up on his table and crossed his legs, back in the calm, meditative position. “Good day, and it was very nice meeting you.” He closed his eyes, and Han Geng and Heechul took that as their cue to leave.

Heechul kept walking back towards the room they spent the night in, but apparently Han Geng had another idea.

“这种方式,” he said, pointing to the other side of the corridor towards the door outside.

“Why?” Heechul said, but followed him anyway.

The sun was shining bright when they entered the courtyard of sorts. It was free of people, serene, and quiet. In the corner was a small pond, and he could see fish occasionally touching the surface.

Leaning against the side of the building was what looked to be an instrument, and Han Geng picked it up and showed him. Heechul took it from him carefully and examined it, and was amazed at the intricacy of its build. The instrument, made from wood, had well over ten strings stretched across it. It was quite heavy, too. The body of the instrument was carved with carefully placed designs and patterns, and whoever created it must have put years into it. He passed it back to Han Geng.

“古箏,” he said, sitting down on the ground and putting the instrument in his lap. He began to pluck at the strings, and soon it turned into a song that Heechul would compare to the changing of the seasons, winter to spring. It was so beautiful, and Heechul never wanted it to end as he laid down in the grass and listened. He had never heard anything like this back home, or even seen an instrument like the one being played.

Soon the song ended, and Heechul sat up and smiled at Han Geng in thanks. He only muttered something with a smile as he looked down bashfully.

They sat out in the yard for a while, and while this went on, Heechul thought. He thought about many things, if he should still be frightened, things he’d have to tell Zhou Mi about his village, and Han Geng. He found himself thinking about him often. The man interested him, and he wondered what made him want to save him in the first place. Han Geng seemed very calm, relatively care free, and he seemed to be able to smile about everything. He was so different, different than anyone Heechul had ever met, in more ways than one. He felt somewhat connected to him, even though they couldn’t understand each other at all. Heechul didn’t feel threatened, and if he had to choose a protector in this foreign land, he’d definitely choose Han Geng.

\--

As night fell, Han Geng really hoped that Heechul wouldn’t want to sleep on the floor again. It was getting colder each night, and surely Heechul would freeze on the floor. Maybe he just didn’t want to share? Then Heechul could have the bed, and he would take the floor. He wanted to be hospitable.

Heechul entered the room having been changed into nightwear that Han Geng “borrowed” from another soldier, and that fact was glaringly obvious as the clothing didn’t quite fit him right. It would have to do for now, though, and it was much more comfortable.

“Bed?” Han Geng asked, pointing. Heechul nodded and hesitantly climbed on and beneath the covers. Hankyung was glad and sat down on the floor where the extra pillow and blanket was from the night before, and started to get himself comfortable until Heechul interrupted.

“아니, 아니,” he said, shaking his head. Han Geng looked at him in confusion. “침대.” He pointed to the bed.

“Really?” Han Geng said, and Heechul nodded. He moved over to the side of the bed to make room and prove his point. “Thank you, Heechul.”

Heechul seemed to almost blush as he buried his head in the pillow. Han Geng laughed and laid down.

Time went by like that, both laying in the bed facing away from each other and as far away as the size of the bed would allow. But as the night drew on, it was getting chilly. Han Geng sighed and tapped Heechul on the shoulder, who thankfully was still awake.

“예?” he said, eyes still half shut.

He laid flat on his back and pointed right next to him. “Want to sleep next to me?”

Heechul propped himself up on his elbows as if to think about it, and then slowly nodded. He awkwardly rested his head on Han Geng’s shoulder, laying an arm across his torso. Han Geng sighed contently and put an arm around him too, already feeling warmer. He knew Heechul must’ve felt weird about it by the way he was so tensed, but soon he fell asleep and his body relaxed, allowing Han Geng to sleep, too.

 

When morning came, Heechul wasn’t there. That was odd. Where would he even go, anyway? Confused and a bit startled, he got dressed and wandered to where they had breakfast, but he wasn’t there. He started to get nervous, but then it hit him.

“There he is, I was starting to get worried,” he said, walking into Zhou Mi’s quarters. The man in question was at a small table with the translator, sipping tea and chatting.

“어, 안녕,” Heechul said, bowing slightly. “미안.”

“Heechul said before that he woke up early, and didn’t want to disturb you,” Zhou Mi explained. “Luckily I was awake. He’s been here for quite some time now.”

“Is he okay?” Han Geng asked, still a little rattled.

“Yes, yes, don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Zhou Mi said, waving it off.

Han Geng shrugged and sat down at the side of the table, just listening to the two talk as Zhou Mi poured him some tea. It was really interesting to see Heechul talk so much, and so confidently in his language. He was glad he had Zhou Mi to talk to, because he’d probably go crazy surrounded by Chinese he couldn’t comprehend.

Korean was an odd language, with its random twangs and strange sounds made with the tongue. But then again, that’s probably what Heechul thought about Chinese.

Heechul was very animated when he spoke, and he used his hands for emphasis. When Zhou Mi must’ve said something particularly humorous, the laugh Heechul gave went right to Han Geng’s very core. He could watch him talk all day, listen to his harsh and occasionally raspy voice, and watch the way the light behind his eyes glistened.

“Han Geng,” Zhou Mi said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Heechul has expressed his interest in learning some important Chinese words, and he said in return he could teach you important words in Korean.”

“That would be useful,” he agreed. “Later tonight I can show him some words, I suppose.”

“He also said you’re very handsome.”

“Psh,” Han Geng scoffed. “No he did not… did he really?”

“You have no way of knowing he didn’t, we could’ve just been speaking of you and you would have no idea,” Zhou Mi tutted, amused. “But I digress. What are your plans for this fine day?”

“I’d like to go see Victoria and Amber, if they aren’t busy.”

“Last time I saw them they were in the courtyard,” Zhou Mi said. “Maybe you’ll be able to catch them.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were greeted in the courtyard by two beautiful women sitting by the pond, one braiding the other’s hair in precise, quick motions. The loose dresses they wore were adorned in beautiful colored silks, a belt of cloth wrapped around their waists. The woman doing the braiding had a high, delicate voice with a whistling laugh to match, and the one getting their hair done patiently had a hearty voice of a lower pitch.

They were discussing something quite seriously, it seemed. Han Geng kept sighing and the one braiding kept smiling sadly. Yet, whatever she said, it seemed to make Han Geng feel just a little better. Heechul was curious, he couldn’t really determine the relationship between the two. They looked at each other differently than how the one getting her hair braided looked at him.

Maybe they loved each other? For some reason, Heechul’s heart stung. But that woman also looked at the other woman in that way, in that doting and caring way. He’d have to ask Zhou Mi what her story was.

“Victoria and Han Geng?” Zhou Mi gawked, nearly spitting out his tea. “Oh please! We don’t do incest, please do give our people more credit.”

“Victoria,” Heechul muttered, finally having a name. “So they’re siblings?”

“Well, not biologically,” he said. “But they might as well be of same blood. They grew up together. Victoria was abandoned by her parents, so Han Geng and his family took her in and raised her.”

“Oh, well that’s a relief,” Heechul said, reaching across the table for the kettle.

Zhou Mi chuckled. “Why?”

Heechul paused. “I… I don’t know, actually.”

“You know, i’m usually good at analyzing people,” Zhou Mi said. “At the best of times I can tell exactly what someone is thinking. You, however?” He looked him straight in the eye. “I can’t really tell.”

“Maybe it’s because i’m a foreigner?” Heechul tried, and Zhou Mi chuckled.

“Maybe so. But you don’t have to worry about Victoria,” he said. “She is already in love, some would consider married.”

“Oh? To whom?”

“An Amber Liu,” he said. “I assume if you met Victoria, you’ve met her as well.”

“There was another woman,” said Heechul. “She had a strong face, a low voice…”

“That would be she. They’ve been in love for many years, and they’re very wise. Lovers of the village come to them for advice on a regular basis.”  
“Huh,” Heechul said. “Interesting, because they’re still very young. They look young, at least.”

“Young doesn’t mean less life experience,” he said.

“I suppose you’re right, they do seem quite--”

“周觅,” a voice of a stout man said, standing in the doorway. “我能和你谈谈吗？” It sounded urgent.

Zhou Mi raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly, turning to Heechul. “I should go. Han Geng should be in his room, i’m sorry to leave in the middle of our conversation. Good night to you,” he said, standing up.

After Heechul left, he made his way to Han Geng’s room wondering what that could’ve possibly been about. Though, everything didn’t make sense lately, so he could look past it.

The room’s door was closed when he approached it, so he knocked, yet there was no answer. He opened it as quietly as he could, and chuckled lightly.

Han Geng was dead asleep, still in all his clothes, sitting half upright. He looked highly uncomfortable, but he must’ve been really tired. Heechul figured he should wake him up before he slept there too long, or he’d wake up sore all over. He leaned on the side of the bed and poked his shoulder lightly.

“Han Geng,” he whispered. “Hey, Han Geng.”

“Heechul?” he blinked, mumbling sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, like a child and Heechul fought the urge to coo. “抱歉。我累了。”

Heechul was used to not knowing what the hell came out of Han Geng’s mouth, but he liked to imagine what he said. Sorry, I fell asleep, but I was dreaming of you… The thought of that being true made him chuckle, and Han Geng tilted his head.

Suddenly he realized how close they actually were. He’d never really looked at Han Geng’s eyes and so he stared. Stared for as long as he would be allowed, and even when Han Geng looked unsure and lightly put a hand on Heechul’s neck, he still stared.

It wasn’t unexpected when they kissed, but the expectancy didn’t kill the rush of fire that spread from Han Geng’s fingers to his neck, his lips to his own. The flames were short lived, though, when Heechul pulled away, all thought completely drained, and he imagined he looked like a complete buffoon just sitting there, not knowing what to do.

But then Han Geng laughed, and that made him laugh too. And soon they were both laughing like fools, and the awkwardness was gone. Thank god Han Geng didn’t take things too seriously. Maybe they could both just pretend that never happened.

\--

“Han Geng,” Jun Li said. “Han Geng, i’d like a word.”

“Oh? What about?” he answered, sharpening the blade of his spear so it would cut with razor precision. 

“Follow me,” he said, a grimace on his face. “Then, hide your precious Goguryeo.”

This hadn’t happened in years. No one expected this to happen again for a long time. Though the surprise didn’t mean they were unprepared, because they most certainly weren’t; they knew they had superior resources and prided themselves on that. But no amount of weapons could stop the tragedy that was sure to come.

What sparked the Goguryeos to start an attack? Was it the abduction of Heechul? Oh god, was he the leader’s son, or brother? Perhaps they were coming back for him, or if they believed Heechul was dead, avenge him. That kind of motivation, along with what they already knew about those people, would lead to no good.

“Han Geng!” Victoria cried, running towards him. “Did you hear, they--”

“Yes, I know,” he said, trying to sound calm. “Look, you and Amber find a place to hide, alright?”

“Give us something to do, please?” she begged. “We hid last time too, Amber at least is strong enough to go out there!”

“Now why would I allow that?” Han Geng grabbed Victoria by the arm, despite her attempts at jerking away. “I’m doing this for your own good, now go hide! I don’t know when they’ll be here!” He pushed her in the opposite direction, back towards the homes.

“You know, you can’t protect me forever,” she grumbled, stomping away and reluctantly complying.

Now that he had one person he cared about safe, he had to find the other.

“Heechul?” he called, and stopped when he caught a glimpse of him with Zhou Mi in his quarters. “Zhou Mi, tell Heechul he needs to hide.”

“What, you won’t let him fight?” Zhou Mi asked. “He’s a warrior too, you know.”

“And have him fight against his own people? I don’t see that going well,” Han Geng said flatly.

“You’ve got a point,” he said, turning to Heechul. “당신은 숨겨야합니다.”

“뭐?” Heechul asked, confused.

Zhou Mi explained in a way Heechul would be able to understand, but that only made him look even more concerned and confused.

“Come on,” Han Geng said, motioning for Heechul to follow him which thankfully he did. “Zhou Mi, how much time do you think we have left?”

“I believe they’ll arrive when the sun meets the horizon…”

“Will you be alright?” Han Geng asked worriedly, putting an arm around Heechul getting ready to dash.

“I’ll just stay here, I’ve always been safe here. Good luck, Han Geng. Fight well, and keep Heechul safe.”

“Thank you, brother.” Zhou Mi nodded at the term of endearment, and the two then ran.

Once he found a suitable spot, Han Geng made Heechul sit down. “Stay here, alright?”

“하지만 왜?”

“Just… please,” he begged, exasperated. Heechul stared and looked as though he wasn’t going to listen, but he nodded. Thankful, Han Geng took one last look at Heechul, then ran off.

“Are the women and children safe?” Han Geng asked, back with his soldiers. “Are all the civilians in a safe area? Were they warned?”

“It’s all been done,” affirmed one.

“Alright, get in your places,” Wu Chun said, taking a deep breath. “Now, we wait.”

\--

He sat where he was told to, in complete, utter, eerie silence.

The sounds of the village he was so used to, the children laughing, the sloshing of water buckets, heavy footsteps in the dirt -- all gone. It looked like a ghost town, completely deserted as the villagers all fled to hide for their lives.

He ducked back down under the little window of the storage shed, or at least he thought it was shed, he was placed in. And, as if the complete silence of a once bustling village wasn’t enough, he had the heaviness in his heart of knowing the reason for all of this.

His own people.

The Goguryeos hadn’t made a formal attack on the Hans for almost ten years, so why did they want to rekindle the flames of war now? He didn’t remember Siwon dropping hints of raids when he was back home. It couldn’t really be because of him, because they all thought he wouldn’t make it home alive anyway. So what started all of this? Heechul put his head in his hands.

His thoughts immediately pointed to Han Geng; what if he got hurt? The chances of that happening were extremely high. He couldn’t let Han Geng get hurt. He wanted to go out there and protect him, but he didn’t want to disobey, either. Deep down, despite Han Geng’s liking for him and his in return, he knew he was still a captive. He knew he still had to obey.

The sound of footsteps, horse hooves on dirt, and soon the village was alive with noise. Heechul jumped with a start and peeked out the small window, being careful not to show his face.

His heart dropped down to his stomach as he saw his friends, his family, his comrades all there, lined up in position, shields and spears at the ready. It was utterly sobering and strange to be a bystander of war, and not participating like he always had. Even though no blood had been shed, just watching the men and knowing what would follow was almost terrifying.

Then, he saw the Hans create a lineup of their own on the opposite side. After a moment of searching he saw Han Geng there as well. He choked back the feelings of anxiousness and tried to get a grip on himself. He didn’t know much about Han Geng as a warrior, so he didn’t know how skilled he was, but he’d have to just have faith he’d be okay.

Once the soldiers started charging at each other, Heechul couldn’t watch. He sat back down and just listened, and heard familiar voices in both Korean and Chinese. He heard some of the other soldiers he had trained, and he heard voices from the Han village that he recalled.

Hours went by of yells and battle cries and keening horses, and soon, it all slowed down and faded out as he heard the Goguryeos retreat, finally, after what felt like ages.

Heechul waited and wondered when Han Geng would come back for him. If he had to he could find his way back on his own, but he didn’t want to do something he wasn’t supposed to do. His questions were then answered when Han Geng entered his hiding spot.

“Heechul?” he said, looking unbearably tired. “它已经结束。”

He followed him back to their room, where he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair stressfully. Heechul couldn’t tell if he was hurt or not, so he had to find out himself.

He took Han Geng’s hand, and held it gently. “Hold still, okay?” he asked quietly. Han Geng looked at him questioningly, but it didn’t seem like he’d object.

Heechul, being sure to glance at him ever so often in a silent plea for permission, first rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm, and then the other. There didn’t seem to be any wounds there. He moved the collar of his top to the side and looked at his neck, and that was unscathed as well.

Then, he motioned for him to take off his shirt and he did, slowly and looking almost a bit embarrassed. Heechul tried to make it look like he wasn’t staring lustfully, but inquisitively -- even though he could almost feel what Han Geng’s chest would feel like against his -- and oh my, he was not doing well with this.

However, desires aside, Han Geng was alright, except for a decent sized bruise on his side that was beginning to swell a bit, which made Heechul frown. Yet it could’ve been worse, so a huge sense of relief washed over him. Heechul pointed at it, and Han Geng shrugged.

“它有点疼,” he said, looking at it briefly. But he smiled, as if a gesture to say he was okay. He brought his hand to Heechul’s forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes and kissed him lightly there, so gentle as if it were a butterfly to a flower. “谢谢 Heechul,” he said in almost a whisper.  
\--

The next morning he woke up extra early and carefully removed Heechul’s arm from his waist as to not wake him. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Heechul where things were good and safe, he had matters to attend to.

The first person he knew he had to see was Zhou Mi. He wasn’t sure if he knew the extent of his brother’s injuries on the battlefield, but when Han Geng saw Jun Li get thrown to the ground like that, it didn’t look survivable. Wu Chun said they had him on bed rest, but he didn’t yet emerge from his comatose state.

“Zhou Mi?” he asked, knocking slightly on his door frame. “May I come in?”

“Oh yes, hello!” he said with a suspiciously large smile, jumping up his meditative position on the table as usual. “How are you doing this morning, you’re up quite early.”

“Ah, yes,” Han Geng said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just wanted to… are you okay? You know, with Jun Li and all…?”

“Oh yes,” Zhou Mi said, still far too cheery as he took it upon himself to pour his guest a cup of tea. “I heard from Wu Chun, they said he hadn’t woken up yet. But he will, I believe it to be so.” He handed the cup to Han Geng.

“Well i’m glad you’re so sure,” he said skeptically, taking a small sip from the tea cup. “Well, I just came to check up on you. I’m relieved to know you’re okay.”

“Heechul was hiding, right?” Han Geng nodded. “So he’s okay as well?”

“Yes, I watched over him all night. Well, more like he watched over me,” he chuckled. “I think he was worried that I may have gotten hurt. He saw the bruise on my torso from when I fell and didn’t look happy about it.”

“Han Geng, I do believe that man feels something for you.”

“Oh no, no he couldn’t possibly,” he said, waving it off. “We just have to be close, we need to protect each other in a situation like this.”

“Whether it is love or lust, he feels something for you,” Zhou Mi insisted. “And I know you feel the same.”

Han Geng sighed. “Perhaps… I don’t know, I know I feel something but I don’t know what it is.”

“Well, whatever the case, I say follow your heart and go through. Because in a world like this…” Zhou Mi laughed. “You never know when you’ll be seeing someone for the last time.”

“It’s just… you, Victoria, and Amber, you’re all the closest thing to a family I have. I feel like you all are my first priority.”

“You’ve taken care of us practically your whole life, brother,” Zhou Mi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I think it’s about time you did something for yourself.”

 

“No no, like this,” he laughed happily, putting his hand on Heechul’s own and moving the brush to create the correct strokes. Han Geng had finally gotten around to teaching him a few important phrases in his language, but Heechul didn’t really seem to grasp it.

He pointed at the ones they had already written, and repeated them slowly. “Hello,” he said, waving. “Goodbye.” He made a walking away motion with his fingers. “I’m hungry.” He pretended to eat, which made Heechul giggle. “Help me!” He faked a scream and grabbed Heechul’s hand.

Heechul had to catch his breath from laughing so hard. He repeated maybe two of the phrases correctly, but the rest were so heavily accented that not even Han Geng could decipher it. Yet his attempts were so preciously cute, he just wanted to listen to him babble forever.

“Hello Han Geng!” he said, and smiled when he said it correctly.

After the antics were over, Hankyung said, “Teach me yours now?”

Heechul cocked his head to the side.

“Korean.” He mimicked talking, then pointed at Heechul, and he seemed to understand. He picked up the brush and began to write the foreign characters. From the way Heechul acted them out, they seemed to be the same sentences only in Korean. Han Geng tried to pronounce ‘hello’, but failed miserably.

“안녕하세요,” Heechul said slowly. “다시.”

“안녕하세요,” Han Geng said, stumbling over the syllables. Heechul clapped in delight.

“맞아!”

Han Geng sighed happily. Why couldn’t everything be this simple?


	3. Chapter 3

“Zhou Mi, this really isn’t like you… Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” 

The man had been sitting by the window all day, not even saying a single word to anyone, which was extremely unlike him. Heechul had no idea what was going on, and even if everyone else knew, no one would tell him anyway. 

Zhou Mi sighed and finally faced him for the first time that morning. There were dark circles under his eyes, and it looked as though he hadn’t slept in days. His usual cheerful smile was replaced by a lurid grimace. 

“I’m very sorry, Heechul, I really am…” He sat down at the table and motioned for Heechul to join him. “It’s just, I received terrible news last night.” 

Heechul paused. “What is it?”

“My brother,” he said, voice fading. “His injuries from the fighting were too serious, his body couldn’t… couldn’t repair itself like they’d hoped it would…” 

“Oh my…” Heechul looked down. “Zhou Mi, my condolences, I had no idea.”

“Spear to the torso,” Zhou Mi said through his teeth, seemingly finding it harder and harder to stay calm. “It didn’t hit a major artery so they thought he would be okay, but he bled out. He bled out and I wasn’t there to help him.” 

“There’s no way any of this is your fault.”

“If only they would let me fight!” he yelled, pounding his fist on the table. “Maybe it could’ve been me instead, if they had let me fight maybe my brother would still be alive!” 

“Why don’t they let you fight?” Heechul asked quietly. 

“Because i’m too damn fragile! I’ve been a frail child since birth, I’ve never had good health, and going out there to fight would be a suicide attempt.” He put his head in his hands and motioned to the kettle on the table. “It’s why I drink tea all the time, you know. To keep me healthier, in hopes i’ll gain strength.” Zhou Mi’s anger had been replaced by looking extremely exhausted. 

Heechul figured this was his cue to leave. He had no idea this had all went down, and if he knew beforehand, he wouldn’t have come. He put a hand on Zhou Mi’s shoulder, and he forced a smile. “I’ll leave you alone for a little while.”

“Thank you…”

When Heechul left the room, he heard the sound of glass breaking and what he could only assume were curses screamed in Chinese. 

 

“I want to go home,” Heechul said softly, looking down and poking at his food. Han Geng raised an eyebrow, and Heechul just sighed. He wasn’t going to act it out for him. 

He’d been here so long, it was beginning to feel lonely. Being able to only speak to one person was driving him crazy, and with the few words Han Geng taught him, it was still pretty impossible to get by. Not only was his existence here solitary, it was downright frightening. He was a slab of meat in the middle of a pack of dogs, and every moment he felt like someone would try to attack him. The stares of the other Hans were completely unsettling. He was even starting to fear Zhou Mi, which he believed wasn’t completely irrational -- one of Heechul’s own killed his brother, his brother by blood. If he were Zhou Mi, he knew he’d want revenge. 

Suddenly, Heechul felt Han Geng take his hand and hold it comfortingly, and Heechul looked up at him for what felt like the first time all day. He knew he was really trying to comfort him, and so he feigned a smile and squeezed his hand. 

\--

“It’s about time we put that Goguryeo to some use, no?” Wu Chun said.

“Such as…?” Han Geng asked skeptically. 

“Such as the reason I let you get away with not killing him in the first place,” he said. “Let’s bring him back to his territory and negotiate. I will not lose more men to their hands.”

“Think about this, though. They just unleashed a surprise attack on us, what makes you think they’ll want to sit down and be civil? I want to protect the lives of our people just as much as you do, but to be frank, I think the only way is to fight back.”

“I’m very surprised at you, Han Geng,” he laughed. “The pacifist wants to start a war!”

“Not a war, per say,” he insisted. “Just… defensive maneuvers. We need to let them know that we will not stand for this. Do you see Zhou Mi, how crushed he is over the death of his brother? I don’t want to see anyone go through that anymore. I’m not suggesting we take lives, i’m suggesting we use the factor of intimidation.” 

Wu Chun raised an eyebrow. “So we go there with our bests weapons, puff out our chests and expect them to not attack us? That’s ridiculous.”

“Yet I think it’s worth a try.”

“You are not the leader, however. I am.” He stood up straight. “And I say we negotiate. I’ll humour you and tell the soldiers to bring their weapons, but they will not be used unless completely necessary. Understood?”

“Yes, Wu Chun,” he said, leaving the room. 

Perhaps he was right. Maybe the Goguryeo leader would be willing to compromise, to create a treaty of sorts, but Han Geng just didn’t see that happening. He would’ve been open to that had the surprise attack never happened and made him bitter. 

Zhou Mi’s brother was an amazing man, and an even better soldier. He wasn’t as close to him as he was to Zhou Mi, but from the times they had been together he took quite a liking to him. Of course he was feeling grief, but he was more concerned with Zhou Mi’s. He prayed that he’d get through this horrifying time, and hone the strength Han Geng knew he had. 

The next morning, the men who were to set off across the border with Wu Chun and himself had already been selected. He was shocked to see Zhou Mi, standing stoic and emotionless in the line.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked him frantically. “You’re not well enough, not yet.”

“Don’t be silly, i’m fine,” he said, completely avoiding any eye contact. 

“I can’t let you do this, it’s too soon.”

Zhou Mi looked up and shot daggers with his eyes. “I am going with you, Han Geng.”

Surprised by his stubbornness he nodded quickly and moved on. It most certainly wasn’t worth a fight. 

With all the men in line, the last thing to do was to fetch Heechul. He would be imperative to the whole operation, and although Han Geng was not looking forwarding to subjecting him to this, he knew he had to. Not only for himself and his own people, but for Heechul as well. This would be good for the both of them, he kept telling himself. 

“Heechul,” he called, entering their room. He expected him to be still sleeping, but he was awake and pacing the room, staring out the window. “We… we have to go.”

“안다고,” he said, heading for the door as if he already knew the whole plan. Maybe he did. 

Han Geng impulsively grabbed Heechul’s wrist, and for what reason, he didn’t know. If he was being totally honest with himself, he’d accept the fact that he wanted to kiss him, because what if this was the last chance? What if when they brought him back to the Goguryeos, he would stay there for good? Yet he couldn’t now… there wasn’t nearly enough time. So he settled for pulling him into a hug, a short but hopefully meaningful one. 

\--

This was it. After the months of being so far from his home, he was going back. He’d see his friends, his family, the village he always took for granted. Once again he could speak, and everyone would understand him. If everyone thought he talked a lot before, they’d get it double this time. 

Despite his excitement, something was tugging at his heart a bit. Han Geng’s expression as he was leading everyone out was one of reluctance. Heechul found it hard to believe he’d be missed, because it seemed as though his presence was causing nothing but trouble, but the hug he gave him spoke otherwise. His mind immediately wandered to the kiss, the nights where they would lie against each other, but he reminded himself that now was not the time. Petty feelings couldn’t get in the way of the lives of the two villages. Besides, even if there weren’t other responsibilities in the way, it would never work. Logic said that the two were just too different. 

But he pushed those thoughts away yet again and followed the crowd of Hans, almost feeling like one of their own as they made their way south, land becoming more and more familiar the farther they went. 

“Alright, Heechul, listen up,” he heard Zhou Mi say, with an expression that meant he was all business. “This is where you become very important. Are you up to doing some serious negotiating?” 

“Do I even have a choice?” Heechul asked.

“Well, not really,” Zhou Mi shrugged. “I was simply trying to be polite.” 

“What do I have to do?” Heechul asked seriously. “I can’t make any guarantees but I will try my best.” 

“Your leader, the one Choi Siwon… we don’t believe that he’d be willing to make any compromises with us. But if you try to sway him, maybe he’d let up. Are you in a position to do that?”

“Actually, i’m quite close with Siwon,” Heechul said. “Our fathers were good friends.”

Zhou Mi gasped. “That’s perfect then! I must tell Han Geng and Wu Chun!” He ran to them, leaving Heechul once again by himself. 

He wondered if Siwon would listen to him. Sure, him and Siwon were in a sort of mutual respect because of family lineage, but Heechul knew about his innate hatred towards the Hans. Yet he wasn’t gonna tell Zhou Mi that this whole thing would probably fail, because he himself also wished for peace…

Heechul’s eyes wandered amongst the sea of people to the front, where Han Geng along with a few other men were leading. He prayed to anyone that would listen to keep that man safe, because he didn’t know what he’d do if he died by the hands of his people. Heechul didn’t know what would become of them when this all blew over. The realistic side of his brain told him they’d never see each other again, but the severely hopeful part promised reunion. It was so strange, that a person he was once so terrified of had become so important to him. He wasn’t a captor any longer, he was a protector. Because they had so many other more dire things at hand, Heechul wanted to slap himself for wanting just one more kiss before their string was cut. 

\--

After taking a deep breath, he set his foot down in Goguryeo territory. A cold wind blew across his face and it was eerie, because no one seemed to notice their presence yet. He looked towards Wu Chun who nodded at him, and on they marched.   
He looked at Heechul who seemed nervous, and Han Geng couldn’t blame him one bit. 

One person noticed them. Then another. A woman grabbed her child and ran. A young man grabbed a spear resting against a nearby shed. Finally, the Goguryeos knew they were there. They were immediately on the defense even though all they were doing was walking, walking without visible weapons. 

From previous encounters, they knew where Choi Siwon was in residence. People stared and gaped and whimpered as they went, and Han Geng hated it, hated feeling like a monster. Because he wasn’t, right? His goal was to save people, not kill them. But these citizens didn’t know that. They were oblivious to everything other than what their ruler told them. He tried not to let it get under his skin. 

He looked back, and Heechul was trying to hide his face. People were shouting things at him, and Han Geng could only imagine what. Traitor, liar, back stabber. 

Choi Siwon lived in one of the only large buildings in the whole village. Standing before it was wondrous, and being in it was even more so. It was said that his wife designed the entire home, and it took seven years for skilled workers hand picked by her husband to complete it. Their wealth and royal blood truly showed. 

A guard, trying his best not to look frightened, said something and Zhou Mi approached him with a bow, speaking in Korean. Zhou Mi then turned back to face his company. “This man will lead us to where we must go.” 

After walking through halls decorated with paintings and relics, they reached a room where none other than Choi Siwon himself and his wife sat in glamorous thrones, looking fully prepared for their arrival. 

“안녕하세요,” the Goguryeo leader said, and Han Geng remembered that Heechul taught him this word. 

Zhou Mi walked forward once again. He bowed with just as much respect as he would to Wu Chun, and then seemingly explained their situation. He motioned for Heechul to come forward, and he sheepishly did so. 

Suddenly, Choi Siwon started to laugh. Not a laugh of humour, but of bitterness. He stood up and approached Heechul, glaring at him. He grabbed him by the collar and yelled something in his face. Han Geng jumped and would’ve ripped the man apart had Wu Chun not grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Siwon seemed to notice this. 

He walked towards Han Geng and lifted his chin and chest to show off his supposed superiority. The Han just stared at him, completely unphased and trying to hold back his anger.   
“여보, 하지 마.” Everyone turned to look at Siwon’s wife. “앉다.”

Siwon shot one more glare and then sat back down on his throne. 

 

After the ordeal of the first meeting, Zhou Mi explained that Choi Siwon had assigned them rooms to stay the night in so the discussions could continue in the morning. They were all lead to their room and Han Geng audibly sighed when he wasn’t put in the same room as Heechul. But then again, why would he have been?

After laying down in bed and staring at the ceiling for a good hour, there was a light knock on his door. He bolted upright and wondered who in the world it could possibly be. He creeped towards the door and, ready to fight off the attacker at any moment, opened the door. 

“야!” Heechul whispered, trying not to laugh hysterically. “나야.”

Han Geng let out a sigh of relief and laughed at himself. 

This was how it was supposed to be, he knew. Heechul’s head on his chest, laying by his side. He would probably never understand what it was that he made him feel, but he was okay with that. They didn’t need a word to say what they were, they just needed each other. 

“I was so worried for you today,” he said softly, petting Heechul’s hair. He knew what he said wouldn’t be understood, but he didn’t care. Heechul’s eyes fluttered shut. “Helping us, you’ve gotten a horrible reputation, haven’t you? I’m so sorry…” 

He wished they spoke the same language. 

“If Choi Siwon hurts you --” Heechul popped up at recognizing the name. “I don’t know what i’ll do, Heechul. If anyone hurts you… No, I won’t let them. I’m gonna protect you, that’s the way it will be. You don’t have to worry.”

Heechul layed down again. 

“I know you don’t need protecting, that you can take care of yourself. You must be strong since you’re a soldier, I know that. But I hope you understand that… you’re so special Heechul. Over the many months you’ve been with me, even though I don’t know what you say, I can just tell. Whenever you’re not with me I get so afraid, and when you’re with me all I want to do is hold you, and who knows what that means but I’ve decided not to question it. Maybe I love you? But how could I? Maybe you know what it is, but I just hope we can stay like this. You and me, protecting each other.” 

Heechul faced him and drew patterns on his chest. He smiled and said, “Hello Han Geng.”   
He laughed, amazed Heechul remembered after all this time how to say it. Heechul leaned in closer, and finally, after so long, they kissed once more. Immediately Zhou Mi’s words came into his head. 

“You never know when you’ll be seeing someone for the last time.”

Han Geng kissed him like he’d never kissed anyone before. He brought Heechul as close to his body as he could, trying to memorize every part of his mouth. Heechul was just as enthusiastic, frantic, touching him everywhere he could. He couldn’t tell you how long they sat there, not being able to get enough of each other. 

It didn’t matter, because really, he wished it would never end. 

\--

“I’m still baffled beyond belief, Kim Heechul.” 

“Please, do tell me what’s so strange about wanting all this to end,” Heechul said, almost slamming his tea cup on the wood table. 

Siwon huffed. “Don’t you see? These people are not capable of peace. I don’t know what ploy they’re trying to pull, but peace isn’t it.” 

“If they’re incapable of peace, how come I’m still alive?” 

“Because you’re that man’s pet,” he spat. “The one that almost killed me when I touched you.” 

“They’re human, they have feelings too,” Heechul said sharply. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe that man cares about my well being?” 

“What, did he rape you and make you believe he loves you?” Siwon sneered. 

Heechul pounded his fist on the table. “Don’t you dare say that, Han Geng would never do that to anyone!”

“On a first name basis with your captor, I see.” Siwon took a deep breath. “Heechul, you’re like a brother to me. I want you to stay here, with your family, with your people. If you think that man is protecting you, you’re sadly mistaken. He’s doing nothing more than keeping tabs on his property.” 

“I can’t stay here,” Heechul said. Just a while ago all Heechul wanted to do was go home, but now he realized he had more work to do with the Hans, to achieve their goal. “I’m going to help them end this feud once and for all. And if you won’t help, then we’ll do it ourselves.”

“You act like you’re one of them,” Siwon gaped. “I’m begging you to just stay here, Heechul. Don’t be known as the man who betrayed his country.”

“I won’t be known as the man who betrayed his country,” Heechul said, standing up. “I’ll be known as the man who saved his country.”


End file.
